


Shit happens

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Eier, M/M, Military, poor Katte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Da war er einmal enthusiastisch...Shit happens





	Shit happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Katte stand nervös auf dem Kasernenhof und wartete. Seine gesamte Kompanie stand auf dem Kasernenhof und wartete. Sie warteten auf Friedrich, den Kronprinzen in Preußen, der die Kompanie besuchen musste.

Friedrich hatte Katte schon vor zwei Wochen erzählt, wie wenig Lust er darauf hatte, aber dass kein Weg daran vorbeiführte, da sein Vater es verlangte. Als Kronprinz musste er eben solchen Verpflichtungen hin und wieder mal nachkommen; vor allem wenn sein Vater mal wieder schlechte Laune hatte und ihm derartige Aufgaben mit Vorliebe aufbürdete.

Als Friedrich in die Kaserne kam, war er gleichzeitig nervös und glücklich. Nervös, weil er noch nie eine Truppeninspektion gemacht hatte und nicht so recht wusste, ob er heute einfach nur gut und respektabel in seiner Uniform aussehen musste, oder ob auf ihn tatsächlich mehr als nur repräsentative Aufgaben zukamen. Und glücklich, weil es Kattes Kompanie war, die er inspizieren sollte, und er durchaus vorhatte, den restlichen Tag mit seinem Geliebten zu verbringen.

Schon als er die Kaserne betrat, als er die zum Appell angetretenen Soldaten auf dem Kasernenhof versammelt sah, als er Katte in einer der vorderen Reihen erspähen konnte, begann sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen vor lauter Vorfreude. Er spürte ein glückliches Kribbeln im Bauch, das seinen Unterleib bereits jetzt in einen glücklich erregten Zustand versetzte und ihm ein breites Grinsen auf die Lippen malte.

Katte, das sah er deutlich, lächelte ihn wissend an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Ja, sein Lieblingsleutnant freute sich wohl genauso wie er selbst auch auf den Nachmittag, den sie zusammen verbringen würden.

Brav lief Friedrich den zwei begleitenden Generälen und dem Kommandanten der Kompanie hinterher, stellte sich zwischen ihnen vor den angetretenen Soldaten auf und wartete mal ab, was so auf ihn zukam. Dass er dabei fast Auge in Auge mit Katte stand, war vielleicht nicht gerade vorteilhaft, da die beiden während der moralisierenden Ansprache eines der Generäle hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt waren, schmachtende Blicke auszutauschen.

Doch dann wies der Kommandant Friedrich an, vorzutreten. Der Kronprinz schluckte. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er tun sollte, keine großartige Rede vorbereitet und war auch sonst relativ ahnungslos, was das Prozedere bei einer solchen Truppeninspektion anbelangte. Und in Ermangelung besserer Ideen ließ er die Soldaten eben erst einmal stramm stehen. Preußische Disziplin, konnte ja nicht schaden, oder?

Katte schenkte der Rede des Generalmajors wenig Aufmerksamkeit, da er sich immer wieder in Friedrichs sturmgrauen Augen verlor. Er wusste nicht, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden sollte, dass sein Geliebter mit zur Truppeninspektion kam; auf der einen Seite wurde es dadurch natürlich bedeutend kurzweiliger, auf der anderen Seite aber waren sie beide innerlich so aufgekratzt, dass es wohl an ein Wunder grenzte, wenn die heißen Blicke, die sie sich immer wieder zuwarfen, nicht früher oder später Verdacht erweckt hätten.

Doch dann musste sein Sanssouci vortreten, sie beide bemühten sich redlich um einen angemessenen, sachlichen Ernst, und Friedrich, dem Katte deutlich ansah, dass er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung davon hatte, was genau von ihm bei dieser Inspektion erwartet wurde, ließ die Kompanie stramm stehen. Katte grinste, jetzt würde er seinem Freund aber mal zeigen, was Strammstehen hieß! Er hatte selbst schon Friedrich beim Exerzieren gesehen und wusste genau, dass der Junge nicht wirklich motiviert an die Sache heranging, und entsprechend demotiviert dastand. Nein, das ging wirklich besser, und das würde er ihm jetzt auch demonstrieren! Katte streckte die Brust raus, spannte die Pobacken an, schlug die Hacken schwungvoll zusammen – und biss die Zähne zusammen, um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Verdammte Scheiße aber auch!

Friedrich sah, wie Katte das Gesicht verzog, als er den Soldaten befahl, Haltung anzunehmen, und als der Kommandant ihn kurz darauf anwies, dass er eigentlich nur eine kurze Ansprache halten musste, kramte er ein paar Worte aus seinem Gedächtnis hervor, die er seinen Vater bei ähnlichen Gelegenheiten hatte sagen hören und überlegte gleichzeitig, was wohl Katte für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein könnte. Gerade eben noch hatte er ihn angelächelt, ihm fröhlich zugezwinkert, und kaum hatte er ihm befohlen, stramm zu stehen, verzog er das Gesicht und schien auf einmal Schmerzen zu haben…

Auf einmal breitete sich ein wissendes Grinsen auf Friedrichs Gesicht aus. Katte mochte vielleicht keine Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein, aber dafür litt wohl gerade ein anderes, noch empfindlicheres Körperteil. Eins, dass er sich wohl gerade recht schmerzhaft eingeklemmt hatte. Zwischen seinen eigenen Oberschenkeln… Friedrich musste an sich halten, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Armer Katte…

Katte stand verzweifelt auf dem Hof, den schmerzerfüllten Blick auf Friedrich geheftet, und hoffte, dass sein Leiden bald ein Ende haben würde. Wie lange konnte eine nicht vorbereitete Ansprache denn verdammt nochmal dauern?! Aber je länger er seinen Sanssouci ansah, desto überzeugter war er, dass Friedrich nicht nur genau wusste, was los war, sondern dass er dieses Wissen und seine prekäre Situation sogar noch genoss! Unmöglich, dieser Junge… Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das würde später schon noch ein Nachspiel haben… Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Friedrich das hier wohl sogar noch als Vorspiel betrachtete, und er musste sich von da an bemühen, so wenig wie möglich zu denken und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nur auf Friedrichs hohle Phrasen zu richten, die der Kronprinz den Soldaten vorsprach, und die sie alle schon mindestens zehn Mal so oder ähnlich aus dem Mund des Königs gehört hatten. Diese Inspektionen, jedes Mal dasselbe…

Als Friedrich endlich, endlich befahl, dass sie sich rühren konnten, seufzte Katte schon zu erleichtert auf. Sein Freund, der während der gesamten Ansprache nur selten den Blick von ihm gewandt hatte, musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und trat eilig hinter den Kommandanten und die Generäle zurück. Katte sah ihn nur drohend an, aber mehr konnte er in seiner Situation auch nicht ausrichten. Das würde bis nachher warten müssen…

Friedrich konnte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als er den Soldaten befahl, sich zu rühren und Katte auf einmal deutlich zu erleichtert aussah. Schnell trat er zwei Schritte zurück, um sich halb hinter den Generälen zu verstecken; so würde sein Amüsement weniger auffallen. Und wie er Katte kannte, würde ihm das Grinsen ohnehin noch früh genug vergehen… Wobei er sich da auch Schlimmeres vorstellen konnte. In seinem Bauch begann es wieder, zu kribbeln. Er freute sich ja schon wirklich auf heute Nachmittag!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von Das Boot, die Stelle, wo der Kaleun über den I WO sagt: "Diese Generation, Arschbacken zusammenkneifen, Eier einklemmen und den Glauben an den Führer im Blick"  
> Tut mir leid für die Niveaulosigkeit xD (ok, nicht besonders viel tbh)


End file.
